Black Black Heart
by cystalclearxox
Summary: It was over, all over. Darco.
1. Chapter 1

The lyrics are from David Usher's Black Black Heart. Takes place after Moonlight Desires. If you want I might post a second part to it.

* * *

_Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover_

Marco viciously slammed his front door behind him, hot tears blurring his vision. He recklessly made his way up the stairs and sprinted to his bedroom. Once there, he flung himself onto his bed. Tears wet the soft sheets Marco tightly grasped onto. How could he? He could do this to me? Violent sobs wracked the Italian's small frame. Dylan wanted freedom, space. Was I not enough for him or did he not love me enough to be with just me? The brunette was numb everywhere.

_Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless_

Marco slowly dragged himself up to a sitting position. A relentless amount of questions tore through his mind. Was Dylan screwing around with Eric while he was sleeping with him? What exactly had the two done? What had he done to make Dylan want more than him? Marco felt dirty, used. The thought of Dylan sharing the same bed they had made love in for the first time sickened him but was it really making love? Maybe it was just fucking to Dylan. Was he just another fuck to him?

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds_

The Italian became angry. Why would Dylan just use him like that! If Dylan was there right now, Marco would have strangled him to death. He also felt an intense jealously wash over him. He also want to kill that Eric person. Did he know that Dylan was committed to someone else when he stuck his tongue down the blonde's throat? Did he know that I loved Dylan? Did he?!? Probably, but that didn't stop him. Marco clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He choked back his tears.

_As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities you're sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover_

He had to do something but what? The Italian then grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dylan's number. He waited nervously for the older boy to answer but he never did. All Marco got was his voice mail. Should he leave a message? He opened his mouth to speak.

"Dylan it's me Marco I just, I just…" Marco felt something snap. "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you."

Then the brunette hung up. The Italian recalled the last words he had said to Dylan. Then you and me? I can't and it's over. Marco mindlessly pushed himself off of his bed. It was over between Dylan and him. It was all over.

_Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape_

He absentmindedly made his way to the bathroom. He pulled open the door and locked it behind him. Over, it was over, all over. The younger boy slumped to the cold tiled floor. The pain inside of him was overwhelming. He was sick, dirty, broken. No one would want him now. Twisted thoughts pressed there way into Marco's unstable mind. The thought quickly consumed him. There was only one way out.

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds_

Marco crawled over the bathroom cabinet and open it. He shuffled through an abundant amount of medical supplies. It wasn't there. He shakily rose from the floor. Marco then opened the mirror cabinet. His eyes carefully scanned over the labels of the bottles of pills, then stopped once they had found what they were looking for. Marco removed the pills from the cabinet and then quietly shut its door. It was funny how his life came down to this. It all came down to a bottle of sleeping pills. They were his father's. The older man suffered from insomnia. Marco unscrewed the lid and popped it off. The brunette glanced into the bottle. It was over, all over.

_Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds_

He poured a large amount of pills into his fragile hand and tossed the bottle aside. Marco then brought his hand up to his mouth. It was over, all over. He was just about to take the pills into his mouth when there was a loud banging at the front door. His parents were out of town for the weekend so he was the only one home. All the pills descended to the floor when he jumped in shock. The loud noise had startled him. Marco wanted to ignore it but for some reason he couldn't. For some reason he had to answer the door.

The Italian exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs. He paused once he had finally reached his destination. The Italian flung open the door and stared into a pair of saddened blue eyes. Then the familiar blonde spoke.

"This is so not over."

_All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds_

_

* * *

_

he he...you thought I was going to make Marco kill himself. No way! Once again Darco prevails.

_::flies off in superman pose::_


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote a second part. It's the last part. The lyrics are from David Usher's Happy Endings.

_

* * *

_

_So this is midnight  
I can feel the coming storm  
My perverted butterfly_

_You begin to be transform_

"D-Dylan?" Marco stuttered. The Italian tried to slam the door in his face but Dylan somehow managed to shove his way through.

"Dylan please, just get out, okay?" The younger boy pleaded. His cocoa eyes glazed over with tears.

"Sorry, no can do." The older boy replied. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Dylan couldn't be here. Dylan couldn't find out what he was going to do. Marco cautiously took a step back towards the staircase. Oh how, Marco wanted to flee to the confines of his room and lock himself in there but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. His mind was screaming at him to run but his body simply didn't respond.

"Dylan please just go away." The brunette demanded.

"Like I said Marco, I'm not letting you go that easily." The blonde retorted. Then he approached Marco, causing the Italian to back up onto the first step of the staircase.

"I told you Dylan. We're over, okay? I'm not going to be just another one of your fuck toys. You have Eric, so go use him." Marco exclaimed.

"Fuck toys?" the hockey player questioned as he came closer to Marco. The younger boy proceeded to back up onto the next step of the staircase. "Were did you ever get the idea that you were my fuck toy."

"Well it was obvious when I walked in on you and Eric. I mean, if you really love me like you say you do then you wouldn't want freedom to date other guys. You'd be happy with just me but since you do want freedom to date other guys, never really did love me in the first place. Therefore just making me your fuck toy." The Italian explained.

_And we are drained out  
Emptied in the atmosphere  
Fashionable as suicide  
Never thought it'd feel so real_

"You're crazy if you think that I'm going to stay with you while you have sex with other guys." The brunette argued, once again stepping back onto the next step on the staircase. "I can't believe that I thought I had the perfect boyfriend. Well turns he was screwing other guys behind my back."

"I never screwed any guys behind your back Marco!" Dylan snapped.

"Really, so I was just imagining things when I caught you with Eric." The younger boy cried. He did his best to choke back his tears.

"Marco, I've only had sex with you." The blonde clarified. "I've only kissed one other guy than you and that was Eric."

"Tell me one thing Dylan. Why did you do it? Was I not enough for you? What did Eric have that I didn't?" Marco asked.

Dylan stepped up onto the next step of the staircase so that he could stare directly into Marco's eyes. "Marco." He began. "I'm not sure why I did it. All I know is that I regret it."

_These happy endings are just illusions  
Dying every day that we go by  
Here I'm stripped naked for the conclusion  
It's killing me a little at a time_

"Marco, you aren't my fuck toy. I love you and only you. Please just say that you'll take me back. God, I don't think that I could live without you." Dylan begged.

Marco chuckled deep down in his throat when Dylan said that. "That's all just bullshit Dylan. You'd do just fine if I was gone."

"Are you crazy Marco!" the hockey player yelled. "No I wouldn't! I'd die!"

"Really? So you'd die without me?" The Italian laughed.

"Marco, I'm being serious. I don't see how you'd find this funny." Dylan replied.

"Oh I find it very funny." The younger answered.

_In this silence  
We design a different life  
Strategies of compromise  
Lovers lose their appetites_

Marco tried to back up onto the step but he missed and tripped. Dylan quickly caught the younger boy. "Marco, I love you. Just please take me back."

"How can I Dylan? Do even know how much you hurt me." Marco sobbed into the older boy's shoulder. "Do you even know that I was going to k…"

The Italian snapped his mouth shut before he could say anymore.

"That you were going to do what?" Dylan questioned concerned.

"Nothing." Marco said as he pushed himself away from the blonde. Dylan then took hold of Marco wrists.

"Marco what were you going to do?" The hockey player asked. The Italian then collapsed into Dylan's arms.

"That the difference between me and you Dylan. You'd say you die without me but you wouldn't. Me on the other hand, I would actually die without you." The brunette cried.

_And are we hopeless  
Underneath the diamond sky  
Longing turns to bitterness  
Modern love just can't survive_

"Marco…" Dylan began. "Do know how many times, on the drive over here I thought about just swerving of the road, wrapping me and my car around some random tree? The only thing that kept me going was you."

Dylan sighed heavily. "I need you Marco. Please take me back."

Marco looked up at the older boy. Then he felt a clear liquid hit and then trickle down his face. It was…twisted really. It was twisted that Marco found contentment in the fact that Dylan was clearly just as suicidal as him.

"I need you Marco. Please take me back." He voiced once more.

_These happy endings are just illusions  
Dying every day that we go by  
Here I'm stripped naked for the conclusion  
It's killing me a little at a time_

Marco lips came crashing up onto Dylan's. It wasn't soft and sweet. It was brutal and harsh. The blonde responded with equal force. Marco snaked his nimble fingers into Dylan's blonde curls so that he could deepen the kiss. They both lay on the staircase, Dylan on top of Marco.

It wasn't that they couldn't live without each other; it's that they wouldn't. It was twisted yes but as they say love makes life so confusing but without love would you want to live?

_And I walk and I fall till I can't feel a thing  
I am sick of the sound of my own shattered mind  
I don't know who I am  
I don't know where we all will be_

_

* * *

_Review please 


End file.
